


Heaven

by torch



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-01
Updated: 2003-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Maria M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

Can't you just go away, Mulder thought, putting the pillow over his head to drown out the sound of William crying, go away and be dead and leave me in peace. There's a hole in your head.

There's a hole in your head, too. Krycek was dead, dead and smiling. All your dreams are leaking out. We get bored, Mulder, we came to play.

Mulder tugged the pillow away and sat up, and Scully was sleeping, and William was sleeping, and someone else was crying. Krycek with his arms crossed as though he had two. Never going anywhere again, Mulder.


End file.
